


The Last Family

by CucumbersAreFruit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ghosts, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CucumbersAreFruit/pseuds/CucumbersAreFruit
Summary: A new family moves into the ghost couple's home. People usually don't stay long but there's something a bit diffrent about this family.





	1. A New Family

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad or there are spelling mistakes, this is my first posted story, and story that isn't fanfiction. And I don't fully know where this is going. 
> 
> Please be nice, and enjoy.

The older couple watched as a new family moved into their old house. It had been a while since somebody moved in and they usually didn't stay long. The last people stayed about a year tops, they weren't a big family since it was only a three bedroom house and the third bedroom being significantly smaller then the other two.

They could tell there was something a bit diffrent about this family.

They watched as a young girl of their guessing, 7, looked around her new room. It was their old bedroom, the master bedroom that looked onto the large garden out the back.

They could sense mixed emotions in the girl. She wasn't happy, but she was intrested in the new house. The night the family had moved in she had played with her cousin around the house as the family settled into the new house they'd call home.

The couple smiled at the dog that followed the mother, there usually was an old pet following the residents.

The dog been dead for a few years but the ghostly animal always curled at the mother's feet as she slept.

The mother was pregnant, they guessed that had been the reason that they had moved. And maybe why the girl was unhappy.


	2. The Man With The Hat

As time went on the family settled in.

The girl settled into her new school. Friends weren't set in stone, but who really had soul bonding friends at 7.

The house was lived in again.

The ghost couple soon realised that the family wasn't perfect. The father worked until dinner time, the mother hadn't quite had this freedom for a few years and didn't leave the house often, only school runs and a small walk to the village.

The older couple were quick to realise that the young girl wasn't happy about the unborn child. 

She seemed intrigued about the pregnancy like most children are. But the news about a sibling she hated. 

There were problems that the couple could pick up on but couldn't quite flesh out. 

_Easter of that year, something changed._

It had barely been a month since the family moved in. 

The family sat in the living room, other family members had joined and all was happy. Bellies full of their roast dinners and calm blanketed the room. 

But after just one phone call that quickly changed. 

A week after, a week of many unseen tears shed. 

The couple's hearts went out the the young girl crying in their bedroom, they've seen lost in their lives and they never wished it on the girl. 

_Something new appeared in the house._

They weren't quite sure how it had gotten in, not many human spirits came into their house these days. 

The spirit looked slim and tall. Not as tall as the ghostly man who nearly reached the ceiling but taller then his wife. 

He had a soft smile as he watched the family who were quietly watching the tv. 

A straw hat sat upon his bolding head. 

The woman stood next to him making him look over .

_"Hello"_ the man gave her a smile, it wasn't as soft as the one he had when he was looking the living, it was more of a greeting. 

_"hello there"_ he had a strong accent, the woman wondered if he had been a farmer in his time

 _"I'm guessing this is your family"_ the man with the hat nodded 

_"there you have my grandson"_ he pointed to the father who sat alone on the sofa 

_"why are you still around, many pass on unless they have a reason to stay"_

_"waiting for my wife, can't leave her alone in that old house of ours"_ the woman smiled remembering how she waited for her husband in this very house 

_"that's kind, but why are you here, in our house?"_

The man with the hat didn't answer with words, just a pointed to the young girl in the corner, playing with her toys 

_"I see"_ the woman smiled, she was glad he came to see the small girl, she'd seen the girl cry over the man next to her, she just wished she could see him.

The woman nodded a goodbye to the man in the hat before he turned back to his family. She disappeared to her husband upstairs. 


End file.
